Antes das Seis
by Ana Amamiya
Summary: Songfic de presente de Natal para todos que amam o casal Shun e June.


ANTES DAS SEIS  
(Legião Urbana)

_Quem inventou o amor ?  
_

_Me explica por favor  
_

_Quem inventou o amor ?  
_

_Me explica por favor  
_

Era uma noite chuvosa e Shun não conseguia dormir, a lembrança de tudo que já passou na vida, apesar da pouca idade, não saia de sua mente. Tantas lutas travadas, tanto sofrimento, tanta tristeza. A morte de sua mãe e a infância difícil nas ruas até ser levado para o orfanato da Fundação Graad; lá os mal tratos e a falta de carinho. Depois, a separação de seu querido irmão Ikki, que foi levado para um destino terrível na Ilha da Rainha da Morte em seu lugar – Shun nunca se perdoou por isso. Ele próprio também não teve um destino melhor, embarcou em um navio para ser treinado na Ilha de Andrômeda, um lugar que ele nunca havia ouvido falar antes e muito menos não entendia por que tinha que ser separado de seu irmão para ser treinado. "Treinar pra quê?" Para se tornar um Cavaleiro e lutar para defender o mundo, era o que diziam a ele, mas o menino ainda não entendia: "Cavaleiro?", "lutar?". Nunca lhe perguntaram se era isso mesmo que ele queria, nunca lhe deram a chance de escolher.

Lá chegando, a adaptação foi extremamente difícil, pessoas desconhecidas, um ambiente e um clima hostis, a saudade de seu irmão, a angústia por estar sendo forçado a fazer o que não queria, um sentimento de solidão. Mas apesar de tudo isso, valeu a pena. Foi lá que ele conheceu o amor. Um sentimento muito difícil de entender, complicado demais para aquele menino desamparado. Com o mestre Albion, conheceu o amor de um verdadeiro pai, pois era assim que considerava seu mestre, um amigo, um pai, que sempre estava pronto para lhe dar conselhos. Mas nem tudo contava ao mestre.

_Vem e me diz o que aconteceu_

_  
Faz de conta que passou_

_  
Quem inventou o amor ?_

_  
Me explica por favor  
_

Nem tudo o mestre poderia ensinar ao aluno. Devido a extrema timidez, Shun não conversava sobre seus sentimentos mais secretos com Albion. Não falava sobre as estranhas sensações que lhe tomavam, que invadiam seu ser. Amor? Desejo? Paixão? Amizade? Não entendia muito bem o que sentia pela colega de treinamentos, mas sabia que gostava muito de sua companhia, a queria sempre por perto, gostava de sua voz, seu cheiro, tinham as mesmas opiniões, os mesmos gostos, os mesmos sonhos. Era muito bom estar com ela, "será que isso é amor?" Só sabia que era um sentimento que foi crescendo com o tempo, com os anos de convívio. A amizade dos tempos de infância se transformou em algo mais, algo mais forte. Ele nem sabia como isso aconteceu, de repente se viu apaixonado por sua melhor amiga. É isso! Descobrira. Era paixão.

Agora começara outro drama para Shun. Depois de descobrir seus verdadeiros sentimentos, agora se questionava se isso era correto, se June soubesse disso poderia se ofender e a amizade acabar. É, ele poderia estragar tudo com essa revelação.

_  
Daqui vejo seu descanso_

_  
Perto do seu travesseiro_

_  
Depois quero ver se acerto_

_  
Dos dois quem acorda primeiro  
_

Olhando para o céu pela janela de seu quarto, Shun pensa em quanto é feliz por ter tomado a decisão certa, por ter declarado todo seu amor a June ainda na Ilha de Andrômeda e ter pedido a ela que o esperasse. Agora as batalhas que tanto odiava acabaram, Atena reina soberana e os Cavaleiros podem viver suas vidas em paz.

"Agora tenho você do meu lado June, para sempre". Shun pensa enquanto observa sua esposa dormindo um sono tranqüilo. "Tivemos que passar por tantos sofrimentos antes de conseguirmos viver em paz juntos, agora só quero saber de aproveitar a vida com você, meu amor".

_  
Quem inventou o amor ?_

_  
Me explica por favor _

_  
Quem inventou o amor ?_

_  
Me explica por favor _

Shun vai em direção à cama, senta ao lado de June adormecida e fica assim, quieto, observando, admirando cada detalhe do rosto de sua amada. "June você não é só extremamente linda, mas é uma pessoa admirável, a pessoa que sempre me apoiou, que sempre acreditou em mim, ainda bem que percebi que não era só paixão. Você June, mostrou-me o que é o amor". Pensava nessas coisas enquanto acariciava bem de leve o rosto dela.

_  
Enquanto a vida vai e vem_

_  
Você procura achar alguém_

_  
Que um dia possa lhe dizer:_

_  
-Quero ficar só com você  
_

June acorda com o toque de Shun em seu rosto. Abre os olhos e sorri ao ver o belo semblante de seu marido a sua frente. – Desculpe June, não queria te acordar, volte a dormir, ainda é noite. Shun fica meio sem graça por ter a acordado, sabendo que amanhã ela levanta bem cedo para trabalhar, antes das seis. – Shun, é por isso que eu te amo, por todo esse carinho e essa preocupação que você tem comigo. Meu amor, você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, quero ficar com você para sempre. June estica os braços e o chama para deitar ao seu lado, dão um longo e profundo beijo, não precisam dizer mais nada, se entregam totalmente ao amor.

_Quem inventou o amor ?_

"June, os deuses me reservaram um destino feliz. Para encontrar você, valeu a pena ter passado tudo que passei, essa foi minha recompensa: ter descoberto o amor com você."

Olá pessoal, digam se gostaram dessa songfic, é a primeira que escrevo e preciso saber se levo jeito! Acho que algumas músicas do Legião Urbana combinam tanto com o Shun, algumas parecem que foram escritas por ele (viajei!!!).

Feliz Natal para todos os fãs do Shun e em especial, para todas as pessoas que estão mandando reviews das minhas fics. Brigadão!!!!!!!


End file.
